Scream: Part 2
by Fiona12690
Summary: Sometimes all you have to do is Scream!
1. Mental Health Day

**Scream: Part 2**

**Summary**: Sometimes all you have to do is scream.

**A/N**: My second part to my Scream series. Someone sent me a message that they want to see my little Alan thoughts be turned into a series so I did. **Read, Scream: Part 1 first! **I hope everyone enjoys this series as much as I love writing it. If it matters to anyone this is AU, like all of my Thunderbird stories are.

**Dedication**:This story is dedicated to **Little Miss Bump**! I have a feeling she needs to scream right now. Best wishes to you and your grandmother! I wish her well!

**Warnings**: Intelligent!Alan, Angst!Alan, Talented!Alan.

**Enjoy the Story!**

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB.**

Chapter 1: Mental Health Day

**Alan's Pov**

Sometimes you have to scream only to be heard. This is one of those times. Alan had returned home for the summer like he always did. School didn't matter to him anymore one bit. He was tired of trying to prove himself. He held himself back, he always did and he knew he was going to get yelled at, teased, and was even looked down upon by his friends, but at least it got them to look at him right? Alan knew he was a disappointment to his family even after he proved himself as a Thunderbird during the spring break.

He decided that today was the day to take a mental health day. A day for himself. A day to forget everything. To forget the nagging that was coming from his father as he passed his fathers office. It went ignored. The teasing comments coming from his brothers as he passed them by in the kitchen. They went ignored. The concerned glances from his friends. They also went ignored. Alan slowly walked out of the house and down the steps past Kyrano. Alan's face was as if it was made of stone, his head filled with fluff and his body as if made of lead. He was just so tired.

Tired of the nagging, the teasing, the looks and the way everyone judges him. Couldn't he just be one of the people who didn't get judged by what his grades were, or maybe about how he looked, better yet who he was family with.

**----Space----**

Alan pushed himself through the branches along his way to his spot near the beach. Finding a place to sit somewhat comfortable Alan pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. His thoughts were running out of control in his head. He was ready to explode. There was only so much he could take and right now he couldn't take much more. Looking out to the waves, Alan waited. Only one person knew where his place was and he knew that person would end up sooner or later, after that display he pulled in front of everyone, right next to him. Alan waited and waited for that one person. What felt like eternity was only twenty minutes. The person showed up, his face displaying the concern he felt.

**----Space----**

Alan turned as he heard the familiar rustling of the leaves and the shifting of the rocks near the edge of the forest that brought him to the his spot. The figure had spotted him and came running. He sat down next to Alan and just grabbed him into his arms.

" Allie?" The figure asked, his bleach blonde hair shining where the sun hit it through the trees.

" Not now, Johnny." The younger blonde stated softly enjoying the peace and quiet from his brothers arms. " I can't take it anymore....."

Note: Hey everyone! Yes this chapter is short, but not to worry. The next one is longer!

-Fiona12690


	2. How Long Is Awhile?

**Scream: Part 2**

**Summary**: Sometimes all you have to do is scream.

**A/N**: My second part to my Scream series. Someone sent me a message that they want to see my little Alan thoughts be turned into a series so I did. **Read, Scream: Part 1 first! **I hope everyone enjoys this series as much as I love writing it. If it matters to anyone this is AU, like all of my Thunderbird stories are.

**Warnings**: Intelligent!Alan, Angst!Alan, Talented!Alan.

**Enjoy the Story!**

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB.**

Chapter 2: How Long Is Awhile?

Minutes turned into hours as the brothers watched the sunset together. Alan's words still ringing in the older blondes ears. '_I can't take it anymore....' _John didn't know what to say to that, but he knew what to ask.

" Take what anymore, Allie? "

Alan lifted his head off of his brother's chest and tore his gaze from the setting sun to look at his older sibling. " I'm just tired Johnny...."

" We'll go back to the house." John suggested. Alan shook his head and laid his head back on John's chest forcing his brother to give up the notion to go back to the house.

" No... I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of the teasing, the nagging, the looks coming from Tintin and Fermat. I'm...I'm just... I...I just can't anymore. I don't wanna be here anymore!" Alan cried, John pulling him into a tighter embrace. John had thought the worst when he heard that last sentence. Only Alan didn't stop talking, but he broke from his older brothers arms and stood up. John jumping up after him.

" I have to do bad and stupid things just so somebody will look at me. I have to act ignorant in school, because I have a bestfriend whose younger than me and in the same grade as I am. It makes it hard to be taken seriously at times, but I'm only fourteen, Johnny. I'm supposed to be worried about keeping my room clean, doing my homework, or a detention for a prank that was pulled. I'm not suppose to worry about my brothers who go out to save the world from some disaster. I'm not supposed to worry that maybe one of them might not come home. "

" Allie...baby it'll be alright. I promise you everything will be alright." John tried to reassure the teen in front of him.

" I just need to..."

" Just need to what? Just need to what, Alan?" John pushed, when that didn't work he pushed again.

" I just need to LEAVE! "

" And go where? " John asked quietly dreading the answer.

" I was going to ask grandma if I could stay with her for awhile. " Alan replied sitting back on the sand below him, a hand moving through his hair. John wanted to yell at Alan for even thinking about wanting to leave. He wanted to grab his little brother and tie him to his bed forever if it meant he didn't have to leave, but he didn't. He could only asked,

" How long is awhile?"

**----Space----**

" Just long enough where I can be myself and..." John cut Alan off.

" Be yourself? Be yourself? Where can you be yourself if not at home?"

" Haven't you been listening to a word I said? I need to prove to myself that I can be better than what everyone thinks I am. I can't to that here now can I? You understand don't you Johnny? Maybe this way I can find something I'm good at or maybe, I just don't know." Alan explained to his brother hoping to get the other blonde to understand his situation.

" I understand Allie, I do. But you will have to explain this to dad. Now lets get back to the house it's getting late and I know we've missed lunch." John chuckled as he pulled his brother off of the ground and quickly onto his back then took off with only a simple warning of, " Hang on." to Alan.

" John, no, put me down! Put me down this instant!" Alan bellowed out into his brothers ear, but the giggling in his own voice betrayed him as his brother carried him up the stairs to the house in a record speed only to stop by the pool. The inhabitants of the household came out to see what all of the commotion was about. What they saw wasn't what they expected. Alan was getting a piggyback ride from his brother who was now trying to dispose of the person on his back into the pool. Only Alan wasn't letting go.

" If I go in, you're going in with me. " Alan laughed as he got John in a monkey grip causing both of them to fall in the pool. Once they both resurfaced Alan got on John's back once more.

" Now take me to the edge of the pool!" Alan commanded.

" Do I look like your servant?" John questioned as Alan tapped his face a few times.

" You're the one who put me on your back, now come on I'm getting cold." Alan said with such a perfect aristocratic voice only to end up laughing at himself. John took them both to the edge of the pool and Alan looked up into the amused and confused eyes of his father. With one look at John, Alan knew what he had to do.

" Dad, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

**----Space----**

John watched his father and little brother head off towards Alan's room so the baby of the family could change into something dry and that was all he knew for the next hour. Part of him hoping Alan would be able to tell his father his plan and the other part of him hoping that his father wouldn't let Alan leave the island. Scott, Virgil and Gordon had cornered him once he exited his own room, after changing from the wet clothes, only to push him back in.

" Ok, Johnny. Time to fess up." " What's got Alan's panties in a twist this time?" " What does he want to talk to Dad about?" With three brother's young and old talking at the same time all he could get was Time, Alan, Panties and Dad. Now the three of them were waiting for John to answer their questions and all John could do was blink at them.

" You'd think after years of doing this, I'd be able to understand what the heck all of you just said. Now one at a time. " After that said they each began to argue about who would get to ask first. John rolled his eyes and bopped each of them on the head and pointed at the the middle child of the family to speak. " Virgil, ask now or forever hold your peace."

" We would like to know what Dad and Alan are talking about in Dad's office." Virgil looked to Scott and Gordon who nodded in agreement to what was just said.

" Alright. I'll tell you as much of it as I can, but I won't give a reason as to why though. That is something Alan will have to tell you himself. Understood?" John waited for their nods and grunts of compliance. " There is no other way that I can think of to say this right now, but our little brother might be going away for a while. That depends on Dad."

John's responses were just what he expected. Outrage, Concern, and Confusion.

" John, just tell us something, anything."

" He needs to figure somethings out and he maybe different when he returns. That's all I can say." John replied. He got off of his bed, opened his door and walked out of the room with three unsatisfied brothers behind him. They only stopped pestering him when they heard yelling inside of their fathers office. Alan was the one who opened the door suddenly calmly and their father bursting out behind him.

" Dammit Alan, if you walk out on this family don't bother even coming back." The words were out of his mouth before Jeff could even stop them. Alan whipped his body around to face his father at those words. A look of pure shock storming on his face. Jeff saw the look and started to make peace with his youngest son. " Alan...I didn't..."

Alan calmed his expressionate face and just spoke. " Dad, you say I need to grow up. Then why don't you. You want to know the real reason why I want to leave? I can't take it anymore. I can't stand to watch and wait for one day for all of you to just up and fucking die on me. I don't want to come back to an empty place just because you wanted to play hero! "

" Alan this just isn't a place, this is home!" John yelled at him as he moved in between his younger brother and their father.

" I have spent most of my fucking life at a boarding school since we moved here, John. If we have another psycho like the hood come around or a really dangerous rescue happen. I can't deal with that. This place is not a home if their is no one to fill it with. I need some place stable and this is anything, but stable Johnny. I need to know that if I leave, that someone will be home when I come back."

" Allie...." John started only to be cut off by Jeff.

" You can go and I promise you that when you come back. Your family will be here to take care of you."

A/N: Now thats what I call being an emotional teenager. I hope everyone liked this chapter and will review. Because reviews are even better than Chocolate. I promise that the next chapter will be up sometime next Saturday or Sunday. So review!

-Fiona12690


End file.
